dtvfandomcom-20200222-history
DTV
DTV is a all of them with disco, oldies, rock & roll, and r&b music from the 50's to the 80's.. DTV Contains the following songs (complete list) *[[The American Breed: Bend Me, Shape Me|'The American Breed:' Bend Me, Shape Me]] *[[The Ames Brothers: Rag Mop|'The Ames Brothers:' Rag Mop]] *[[The Andrews Sisters: Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood, Mama)|'The Andrews Sisters:' Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood, Mama)]] *[[The Andrews Sisters: Straighten Up and Fly Right|'The Andrews Sisters:' Straighten Up and Fly Right]] *[[The Andrews Sisters: Winter Wonderland|'The Andrews Sisters:' Winter Wonderland]] *[[The Angels: My Boyfriend's Back|'The Angels:' My Boyfriend's Back]] *[[Anne Murray: Daydream Believer|'Anne Murray:' Daydream Believer]] *[[Anne Murray: Hey Baby!|'Anne Murray:' Hey Baby!]] *[[Anne Murray: Snowbird|'Anne Murray:' Snowbird]] *[[Annette Funicello: Pinapple Princess|'Annette Funicello:' Pineapple Princess]] *[[Annette Funicello: Tall Paul|'Annette Funicello:' Tall Paul]] *[[Aretha Franklin: Think|'Aretha Franklin:' Think]] *[[Aretha Franklin: Respect|'Aretha Franklin:' Respect]] *[[Bachman-Turner Overdrive: Taking Care of Business|'Bachman-Turner Overdrive:' Taking Care of Business]] *[[Barrett Strong: Money (That's What I Want)|'Barrett Strong:' Money (That's What I Want)]] *[[Bay City Rollers: I Only Want to Be With You|'Bay City Rollers:' I Only Want to Be With You]] *[[The Beach Boys: Dance, Dance, Dance|'The Beach Boys:' Dance, Dance, Dance]] *[[The Beach Boys: When I Grow Up (To Be a Man)|'The Beach Boys:' When I Grow Up (To Be a Man)]] *[[The Beach Boys: Catch a Wave|'The Beach Boys:' Catch a Wave]] *[[The Beach Boys: I Get Around|'The Beach Boys:' I Get Around]] *[[The Beach Boys: Be True to Your School|'The Beach Boys:' Be True to Your School]] *[[The Beach Boys: California Girls|'The Beach Boys:' California Girls]] *[[The Beach Boys: Good Vibrations|'The Beach Boys:' Good Vibrations]] *[[The Beach Boys: The Man With All the Toys|'The Beach Boys:' The Man With All the Toys]] *[[The Beach Boys: Papa Oom Mow Mow|'The Beach Boys:' Papa Oom Mow Mow]] *'Beethoven:' Piano Concerto No. 5 *'Beethoven:' Symphony No. 5 *[[Betty Hutton: Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief|'Betty Hutton:' Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief]] *[[Big Joe Turner: Shake, Rattle & Roll|'Big Joe Turner:' Shake, Rattle & Roll]] *[[Bill Haley & His Comets: Rock Around the Clock|'Bill Haley & His Comets:' Rock Around the Clock]] *[[Bill Haley & His Comets: See You Later, Alligator|'Bill Haley & His Comets:' See You Later, Alligator]] *[[Billy Preston: Nothing from Nothing|'Billy Preston:' Nothing from Nothing]] *[[Billy Preston: Will it Go Round in Circles?|'Billy Preston:' Will it Go Round in Circles?]] *[[Bizet: Habanera (from 'Carmen')|'Bizet:' Habanera (from 'Carmen')]] *[[The Blasters: I'm Shakin'|'The Blasters:' I'm Shakin']] *[[The Blues Brothers: Flip, Flop and Fly|'The Blues Brothers:' Flip, Flop and Fly]] *[[Bobby Darin: Beyond the Sea|'Bobby Darin:' Beyond the Sea]] *[[Bobby Darin: Lazy River|'Bobby Darin:' Lazy River]] *[[Bobby Darin: Splish Splash|'Bobby Darin:' Splish Splash]] *[[Bobby Darin: What'd I Say?|'Bobby Darin:' What'd I Say?]] *[[Bobby Day: Rockin' Robin|'Bobby Day:' Rockin' Robin]] *[[Bobby Freeman: Do You Wanna Dance|'Bobby Freeman:' Do You Wanna Dance]] *[[Bobby Helms: Jingle Bell Rock|'Bobby Helms:' Jingle Bell Rock]] *[[Bobby Lewis: Tossin' and Turnin'|'Bobby Lewis:' Tossin' and Turnin']] *[[Bobby Vee: Devil or Angel|'Bobby Vee:' Devil or Angel]] *[[The Box Tops: The Letter|'The Box Tops:' The Letter]] *'Brahms:' Hungarian Dance No. 5 *[[Brenda Lee: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree|'Brenda Lee:' Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree]] *[[Burl Ives: Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly)|'Burl Ives:' Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly)]] *[[Burning Sensations: Belly of the Whale|'Burning Sensations:' Belly of the Whale]] *[[The Bus Boys: American Worker|'The Bus Boys:' American Worker]] *[[The Cadets: Stranded in the Jungle|'The Cadets:' Stranded in the Jungle]] *[[The Cars: Shake It Up|'The Cars:' Shake It Up]] *[[The Chords: Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream)|'The Chords:' Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream)]] *[[Chris Kenner: I Like It Like That, Pt. 1|'Chris Kenner:' I Like It Like That, Pt. 1]] *[[Chubby Checker: Let's Twist Again|'Chubby Checker:' Let's Twist Again]] *[[Chuck Berry: Johnny B. Goode|'Chuck Berry:' Johnny B. Goode]] *[[Chuck Berry: Rock & Roll Music|'Chuck Berry:' Rock & Roll Music]] *[[Clarence Carter: Too Weak to Fight|'Clarence Carter:' Too Weak to Fight]] *[[The Clovers: Love Potion #9|'The Clovers:' Love Potion #9]] *[[The Coasters: Charlie Brown|'The Coasters:' Charlie Brown]] *[[The Coasters: Down in Mexico|'The Coasters:' Down in Mexico]] *[[The Coasters: Poison Ivy|'The Coasters:' Poison Ivy]] *[[The Coasters: Yakety Yak|'The Coasters:' Yakety Yak]] *[[The Danleers: One Summer Night|'The Danleers:' One Summer Night]] *[[Danny and the Juniors: At the Hop|'Danny and the Juniors:' At the Hop]] *[[David Bowie: Let's Dance|'David Bowie:' Let's Dance]] *[[DeBarge: Rhythm Of The Night|'DeBarge:' Rhythm Of The Night]] *[[Dee Clark: Raindrops|'Dee Clark:' Raindrops]] *[[Dee Dee Sharp: Do the Bird|'Dee Dee Sharp:' Do the Bird]] *[[Dee Dee Sharp: Mashed Potato Time|'Dee Dee Sharp:' Mashed Potato Time]] *[[The Diamonds: Little Darling|'The Diamonds:' Little Darlin']] *[[Dino, Desi & Billy: I'm a Fool|'Dino, Desi & Billy:' I'm a Fool]] *[[The Doobie Brothers: It Keeps You Runnin'|'The Doobie Brothers:' It Keeps You Runnin']] *[[The Doobie Brothers: Listen to the Music|'The Doobie Brothers:' Listen to the Music]] *[[Doris Troy: Just One Look|'Doris Troy:' Just One Look]] *[[The Dovells: You Can't Sit Down|'The Dovells:' You Can't Sit Down]] *[[The Drifters: Some Kind of Wonderful|'The Drifters:' Some Kind of Wonderful]] *[[The Drifters: On Broadway|'The Drifters:' On Broadway]] *[[The Drifters: Saturday Night at the Movies|'The Drifters:' Saturday Night at the Movies]] *[[The Drifters: Save the Last Dance for Me|'The Drifters:' Save the Last Dance for Me]] *[[The Drifters: There Goes My Baby|'The Drifters:' There Goes My Baby]] *[[The Drifters: Up On The Roof|'The Drifters:' Up On The Roof]] *[[Duke Ellington: Take the 'A' Train|'Duke Ellington:' Take the 'A' Train]] *[[Duran Duran: Hungry Like the Wolf|'Duran Duran:' Hungry Like the Wolf]] *[[Earth, Wind & Fire and The Emotions: Boogie Wonderland|'Earth, Wind & Fire and The Emotions:' Boogie Wonderland]] *[[The El Dorados: At My Front Door|'The El Dorados:' At My Front Door]] *[[Ella Mae Morse: Blacksmith Blues|'Ella Mae Morse:' Blacksmith Blues]] *[[Elton John: Crocodile Rock|'Elton John:' Crocodile Rock]] *[[Elvis Presley: Stuck on You|'Elvis Presley:' Stuck on You]] *[[Elvis Presley: Hound Dog|'Elvis Presley:' Hound Dog]] *[[Elvis Presley: All Shook Up|'Elvis Presley:' All Shook Up]] *[[Elvis Presley: G.I. Blues|'Elvis Presley:' G.I. Blues]] *[[Elvis Presley: Jailhouse Rock|'Elvis Presley:' Jailhouse Rock]] *[[The Everly Brothers: Temptation|'The Everly Brothers:' Temptation]] *[[Faron Young: Country Girl|'Faron Young:' Country Girl]] *[[Fats Domino: Blueberry Hill|'Fats Domino:' Blueberry Hill]] *[[Fats Domino: I'm Walking|'Fats Domino:' I'm Walking]] *[[The Fiestas: So Fine'The Fiestas:' So Fine]] *[[The Fireflies: You Were Mine|'The Fireflies:' You Were Mine]] *[[The Five Americans: Western Union|'The Five Americans:' Western Union]] *[[The Four Tops: Reach Out - I'll Be There|'The Four Tops:' Reach Out - I'll Be There]] *[[The Four Tops: Ain't No Woman (Like The One I Got)|'The Four Tops:' Ain't No Woman (Like The One I Got)]] *[[The Four Tops: I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)|'The Four Tops:' I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)]] *[[Frank Sinatra: Blue Skies|'Frank Sinatra:' Blue Skies]] *[[Freddy Cannon: Palisades Park|'Freddy Cannon:' Palisades Park]] *[[Gene Chandler: Duke of Earl|'Gene Chandler:' Duke of Earl]] *[[Gene Chandler: You Threw A Lucky Punch|'Gene Chandler:' You Threw A Lucky Punch]] *[[Gene Vincent: Be-Bop-A-Lula|'Gene Vincent:' Be-Bop-A-Lula]] *[[Gladys Knight & the Pips: Friendship Train|'Gladys Knight & the Pips:' Friendship Train]] *[[Gladys Knight & the Pips: I Heard It Through the Grapevine|'Gladys Knight & the Pips:' I Heard It Through the Grapevine]] *[[Glen Campbell: Country Boy (You've Got Your Feet in L.A.)|'Glen Campbell:' Country Boy (You've Got Your Feet in L.A.)]] *[[Glen Campbell: Southern Nights|'Glen Campbell:' Southern Nights]] *[[Grand Funk Railroad: The Loco-Motion|'Grand Funk Railroad:' The Loco-Motion]] *[[Hall & Oates: Kiss on My List|'Hall & Oates:' Kiss on My List]] *[[Hall & Oates: Private Eyes|'Hall & Oates:' Private Eyes]] *[[Huey Lewis and the News: The Heart of Rock & Roll|'Huey Lewis and The News:' The Heart of Rock & Roll]] *[[Jackie Wilson: Lonely Teardrops|'Jackie Wilson:' Lonely Teardrops]] *[[Jackie Wilson: (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher|'Jackie Wilson:' (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher]] *[[The Jackson 5: Dancing Machine|'The Jackson 5:' Dancing Machine]] *[[James & Bobby Purify: I'm Your Puppet|'James & Bobby Purify:' I'm Your Puppet]] *[[James & Bobby Purify: Shake a Tail Feather|'James & Bobby Purify:' Shake a Tail Feather]] *[[Jan and Dean: Surf City|'Jan and Dean:' Surf City]] *[[Jerry Lee Lewis: Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On|'Jerry Lee Lewis:' Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On]] *[[Jimmy Cliff: Wonderful World, Beautiful People|'Jimmy Cliff:' Wonderful World, Beautiful People]] *[[Jimmy Cliff: You Can Get It If You Really Want|'Jimmy Cliff:' You Can Get It If You Really Want]] *[[Jimmy Hughes: Neighbor (Tend to Your Business)|'Jimmy Hughes:' Neighbor (Tend to Your Business)]] *[[Jimmy McCracklin: The Walk|'Jimmy McCracklin:' The Walk]] *[[Jo Stafford and Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers: Candy|'Jo Stafford and Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers:' Candy]] *[[Joanie Sommers: Johnny Get Angry|'Joanie Sommers:' Johnny Get Angry]] *[[Joey Dee: Peppermint Twist|'Joey Dee:' Peppermint Twist]] *[[Joey Dee: Shout|'Joey Dee:' Shout]] *[[Johnny Burnette: Dreamin'|'Johnny Burnette:' Dreamin']] *[[Johnny Otis Show: Willie and the Hand Jive|'Johnny Otis Show:' Willie and the Hand Jive]] *[[Johnny Tillotson: Poetry in Motion|'Johnny Tillotson:' Poetry in Motion]] *[[Johnny Tillotson: Willow Tree|'Johnny Tillotson:' Willow Tree]] *[[Journey: Any Way You Want It (That's The Way You Need It)|'Journey:' Any Way You Want It (That's The Way You Need It)]] *[[Juice Newton: Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me|'Juice Newton:' Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me]] *[[Juice Newton: Angel of the Morning|'Juice Newton:' Angel of the Morning]] *[[Juice Newton: Queen Of Hearts|'Juice Newton:' Queen Of Hearts]] *[[Juice Newton: Shot Full of Love|'Juice Newton:' Shot Full of Love]] *[[Kay Starr: Side By Side|'Kay Starr:' Side By Side]] *[[Kenny Loggins: Footloose|'Kenny Loggins:' Footloose]] *[[Kool & the Gang: Celebration|'Kool & the Gang:' Celebration]] *[[Korsakov: The Flight of the Bumblebee|'Korsakov:' The Flight of the Bumblebee]] *[[LaVern Baker: Jim Dandy|'LaVern Baker:' Jim Dandy]] *[[Leapy Lee: Little Arrows|'Leapy Lee:' Little Arrows]] *[[Lena Horne: Stormy Weather|'Lena Horne:' Stormy Weather]] *[[Leo Sayer: Long Tall Glasses|'Leo Sayer:' Long Tall Glasses]] *[[Leo Sayer: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing|'Leo Sayer:' You Make Me Feel Like Dancing]] *[[Little Richard: Tutti Frutti|'Little Richard:' Tutti Frutti]] *[[Little Richard: Long Tall Sally|'Little Richard:' Long Tall Sally]] *[[Lloyd Price: (You've Got) Personality|'Lloyd Price:' (You've Got) Personality]] *[[Louis Armstrong: High Society|'Louis Armstrong:' High Society]] *[[Louis Armstrong: On the Sunny Side of the Street|'Louis Armstrong:' On the Sunny Side of the Street]] *[[Louis Prima and Keely Smith: That Old Black Magic|'Louis Prima and Keely Smith:' That Old Black Magic]] *[[The Mama & the Papas: California Dreamin'|'The Mamas & the Papas:' California Dreamin']] *[[The Mama & the Papas: Go Where You Wanna Go|'The Mamas & the Papas:' Go Where You Wanna Go]] *[[The Mama & the Papas: I Saw Her Again Last Night|'The Mamas & the Papas:' I Saw Her Again Last Night]] *[[The Mama & the Papas: Dedicated to the One I Love|'The Mamas & the Papas:' Dedicated to the One I Love]] *[[The Marcels: Blue Moon|'The Marcels:' Blue Moon]] *[[Martha and the Vandellas: Dancing in the Street|'Martha and the Vandellas:' Dancing in the Street]] *[[The Marvelettes: Don't Mess with Bill|'The Marvelettes:' Don't Mess with Bill]] *[[The Marvelettes: Too Many Fish in the Sea|'The Marvelettes:' Too Many Fish in the Sea]] *[[The Marvelettes: Please Mr. Postman|'The Marvelettes:' Please Mr. Postman]] *[[The Marvelettes: The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game|'The Marvelettes:' The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game]] *[[Marvin Gaye: Can I Get a Witness|'Marvin Gaye:' Can I Get a Witness]] *[[Marvin Gaye: Pride and Joy|'Marvin Gaye:' Pride and Joy]] *[[Marvin Gaye & Kim Weston: It Takes Two|'Marvin Gaye & Kim Weston:' It Takes Two]] *[[Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell: Ain't No Mountain High Enough|'Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell:' Ain't No Mountain High Enough]] *[[Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell: If I Could Build My Whole World Around You|'Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell:' If I Could Build My Whole World Around You]] *[[Mary Wells: Two Lovers|'Mary Wells:' Two Lovers]] *[[Maxine Nightingale: Right Back to Where We Started From|'Maxine Nightingale:' Right Back to Where We Started From]] *[[Michael Jackson: Beat It|'Michael Jackson:' Beat It]] *[[Michael Sembello: Automatic Man|'Michael Sembello:' Automatic Man]] *[[The Mills Brothers: Glow Worm|'The Mills Brothers:' Glow Worm]] *[[The Monotones: Book of Love|'The Monotones:' Book of Love]] *[[Otis Redding: Try a Little Tenderness|'Otis Redding:' Try a Little Tenderness]] *[[Otis Redding with Carla Thomas: Tramp|'Otis Redding with Carla Thomas:' Tramp]] *[[Pablo Cruise: What You Gonna Do (When She Says Goodbye)|'Pablo Cruise:' What You Gonna Do (When She Says Goodbye)]] *[[Patti Page: How Much Is That Doggie in the Window?|'Patti Page:' How Much Is That Doggie in the Window?]] *[[Peggy Lee: All Right, OK, You Win|'Peggy Lee:' All Right, OK, You Win]] *[[The Pointer Sisters: Neutron Dance|'The Pointer Sisters:' Neutron Dance]] *[[Rare Earth: I Just Want to Celebrate|'Rare Earth:' I Just Want to Celebrate]] *[[The Rascals: Groovin'|'The Rascals:' Groovin']] *[[Ray Charles: Hit The Road, Jack|'Ray Charles:' Hit The Road, Jack]] *[[The Rays: Silhouettes|'The Rays:' Silhouettes]] *[[The Reflections: (Just Like) Romeo and Juliet|'The Reflections:' (Just Like) Romeo and Juliet]] *[[Richard Thompson: Two Left Feet|'Richard Thompson:' Two Left Feet]] *[[Ringo Starr: Oh My My|'Ringo Starr:' Oh My My]] *[[Roger Miller: King Of The Road|'Roger Miller:' King Of The Road]] *[[The Ronettes: Sleigh Ride|'The Ronettes:' Sleigh Ride]] *[[Ronny & The Daytonas: G.T.O.|'Ronny & The Daytonas:' G.T.O.]] *[[Rosco Gordon: Just a Little Bit|'Rosco Gordon:' Just a Little Bit]] *[[Rose Royce: Car Wash|'Rose Royce:' Car Wash]] *[[The Routers: Let's Go|'The Routers:' Let's Go]] *[[Rufus Thomas: Walking the Dog|'Rufus Thomas:' Walking the Dog]] *[[Ruth Brown: This Little Girl's Gone Rockin'|'Ruth Brown:' This Little Girl's Gone Rockin']] *[[Sandy Nelson: Teen Beat|'Sandy Nelson:' Teen Beat]] *[[Shades of Blue: Oh How Happy|'Shades of Blue:' Oh How Happy]] *[[Sheb Wooley: The Purple People Eater|'Sheb Wooley:' The Purple People Eater]] *[[The Shirelles: Mama Said|'The Shirelles:' Mama Said]] *'Shostakovich:' Waltz No. 2 *[[The Silhouettes:' Get A Job|'The Silhouettes:' Get A Job]] *[[Sister Sledge: We Are Family|'Sister Sledge:' We Are Family]] *[[The Skyliners: Pennies From Heaven|'The Skyliners:' Pennies From Heaven]] *[[Smokey Robinson and the Miracles: Mickey's Monkey|'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' Mickey's Monkey]] *[[Smokey Robinson and the Miracles: You Really Got a Hold on Me|'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' You Really Got a Hold On Me]] *[[Smokey Robinson and the Miracles: Shop Around|'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' Shop Around]] *[[The Spaniels: Automobiles|'The Spaniels:' Automobiles]] *[[Spike Jones and His City Slickers: Blue Danube|'Spike Jones and His City Slickers:' The Blue Danube *[[Spike Jones and the City Slickers: Holiday for Strings|'Spike Jones and His City Slickers:' Holiday for Strings]] *[[Steve Miller Band: Abracadabra|'Steve Miller Band:' Abracadabra]] *[[Steve Winwood: While You See a Chance|'Steve Winwood:' While You See a Chance]] *[[Stevie Wonder: Uptight (Everything is Alright)|'Stevie Wonder:' Uptight (Everything's Alright)]] *[[Stevie Wonder: I Was Made to Love Her|'Stevie Wonder:' I Was Made to Love Her]] *[[Stevie Wonder: Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)|'Stevie Wonder:' Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)]] *[[Stevie Wonder: For Once in My Life|'Stevie Wonder:' For Once in My Life]] *[[Stevie Wonder: My Cherie Amour|'Stevie Wonder:' My Cherie Amour]] *[[Stevie Wonder: Castles in the Sand|'Stevie Wonder:' Castles in the Sand]] *[[Stevie Wonder: Hey, Harmonica Man|'Stevie Wonder:' Hey, Harmonica Man]] *[[Stevie Wonder: A Place in the Sun|'Stevie Wonder:' A Place in the Sun]] *[[Stevie Wonder: Fingertips, Part 1|'Stevie Wonder:' Fingertips, Part 1]] *[[Stevie Wonder: Travelin' Man|'Stevie Wonder:' Travelin' Man]] *[[Strauss: Trisch Trasch Polka|'Strauss:' Trisch Trasch Polka]] *[[The Supremes: You Keep Me Hangin' On|'The Supremes:' You Keep Me Hangin' On]] *[[The Supremes: Stop! In the Name of Love|'The Supremes:' Stop! In the Name of Love]] *[[The Supremes: Baby Love|'The Supremes:' Baby Love]] *[[The Supremes: Nothing But Heartaches|'The Supremes:' Nothing But Heartaches]] *[[The Supremes: Love Is Like an Itching in My Heart|'The Supremes:' Love Is Like an Itching in My Heart]] *'Tchaikovsky:' 1812 Overture *'Tchaikovsky:' Piano Concerto No. 1 *'Tchaikovsky:' Violin Concerto in D *[[The Temptations: Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)|'The Temptations:' Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)]] *[[The Temptations: Ain't Too Proud to Beg|'The Temptations:' Ain't Too Proud to Beg]] *[[The Temptations: It's Summer|'The Temptations:' It's Summer]] *[[The Temptations: My Girl|'The Temptations:' My Girl]] *[[Tennessee Ernie Ford: Sixteen Tons|'Tennessee Ernie Ford:' Sixteen Tons]] *[[Tom Jones: It's Not Unusual|'Tom Jones:' It's Not Unusual]] *[[Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers: Don't Do Me Like That|'Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers:' Don't Do Me Like That]] *[[Tommy Dorsey: The Music Goes Round and Round|'Tommy Dorsey:' The Music Goes Round and Round]] *[[Tommy Roe: Dizzy|'Tommy Roe:' Dizzy]] *[[The Turtles: Happy Together|'The Turtles:' Happy Together]] *[[The Turtles: You Showed Me|'The Turtles:' You Showed Me]] *[[The Videos: Trickle, Trickle|'The Videos:' Trickle, Trickle]] *[[Vivaldi: Storm|'Vivaldi:' Storm]] *[[The Vogues: Magic Town|'The Vogues:' Magic Town]] *[[Wilson Pickett: Mustang Sally|'Wilson Pickett:' Mustang Sally]] *[[Wilson Pickett: Funky Broadway|'Wilson Pickett:' Funky Broadway]] *[[Wilson Pickett: Land of 1,000 Dances|'Wilson Pickett:' Land of 1,000 Dances]] *[[Yes: Owner of a Lonely Heart|'Yes:''' Owner of a Lonely Heart]] Gallery DTV_promotional_image.png Dtv_press_photo.jpg Dtv_ad.jpg DTV.jpg Videos Category:DTV Category:DTV Music Videos